Princess Protection Program
by lolLindzay121
Summary: NOT THE DISNEY ONE. First chapter, will sound a lot like the movie, but Its Really Really good! I tottlay love it, and Its alot different than the move as the chapters continue onn! Peach is Rosie/Demi Daisy is Carter/Selena
1. You Had youre dreams, I had Mine

Know I just started a story, but hey. Needed to get this story out of my head... Its Princess Protection Program,Only Using MY way Instead of disney's way. Please give it a chance.... Its Honestly not that bad... Daisy/Luigi Peach/Mario , Daisy (Carter), Peach (Rosie)

__________

Daisy's eyes Fluttered open, to the sound of her cell phone ringing. The first thing that was crossing her mind, was who was it? Nobody knew her cell number, and even If they did, why would they call now? Its 5:39.... She casualy answered, still lying in her bed, under her Flowery covers.

"Hello...?" She greeted, flipping open her phone.

"Wake up call Pal. Get dressed and come down to the Shop... Work!" A voice said. It was her dad. He always called her Pal, And they where like best friends. She tried to reply, But all she reiceved was the loud beeping, showing he had hung up.

Daisy Moaned as she slumped out from under her warm blanket, into her cold picked out A green Shirt with a daisy on it, And a typical pair of "Old Navy" Jeans. She Put a baggy old T shirt over it, so she wouldnt get it dirty.

Her dad Worked, and Owned the Bait shop. She would occasionaly work rounds on the place, like when her father was working with the agency, or just out doing something unexpected.

Anyone confused Yet? Well, Ill explain things a little more.. In depth.

Daisys dad, was part in an agency who guarded, and protected the kingdom of, Mushrooms, Legally know as "The Mushroom Kingdom". He would often be called there out of the blue, so they tried to be ready for anything.

Opening up the screen door, she saw her dad, fiddling around with the Jeep, which he took everywhere. "Hey dad..." She commented, noticing he shut the hood, and walked over to the shop itself, waiting for her to arrive.

"Heya Daisy. I'll be right back, gotta fix the boat." Her dad replied, kissing her on the forehead, along with a small hug. She was convinced...

Her dad was going over-bord with the tool box she had bought him for christmas last year. He fixed, the Jeep, 12 times, The washing machine, and The boat, about 6 times, not counting the time he was yet to attempt.

Daisy quickly turned around, at the sudden notice of Brad, a guy she really liked. "Hey brad, what can I do for ya'?" She said, with a bright adorable smile. I'll take a pack of worms. Hey, You need a ride to school?" Brad, continued, grabbing his worms, and stetting his money on the table.

Daisys head popped up, along with her eyes, and her mouth. " Shure! Thad' be cool." Brad Laughed a little."Okay then..." He said, turning around heading back to his car.

Daisy quickly ran from the shop hut, and went to her father, who was just finnishing up a few bolts. "Hey Dad, Im gonna get a ride to school." Daisy said cheerfully, watching as her dad scrached his chin in a confused state. "You're actually taking the bus?" He asked, looking up from his work. "No, Someone's giving me a ride..." She replied, not turning around.

He father, James Looked behind her, and saw a boy whom he recognized easily. "Brad Flechner?"

She sighed with the reply, "Yes." He just shook his head, and continued. "One of these days Pal, Your Going to regret even falling for that boy."

"Well, today's not that day! So goodbye!" She said, as sarcaticly as possible, running twards his convertable.

Brad sat down in the drivers side, while Two Girls, Brook, and Cora where sitting in the availible seats. Daisy just stared. "Where An I supposed to sit?" She asked, looking as confused, and as blank as a Chalk board on Saturday.

"In the Back with Brook." Brad replied, sitting the door looking in the back."Um, sorry Braddy. But, Brookie is already wrinkling my clothes." Cora pointed out, as Daisy noticed the two suitcases, and An uncomforatible Brook.

"Its school. You don't need a change of clothes..." Daisy Retorted, becoming quite aggrivated. "Sorry Daisy. Maybe next Time." Brad Finished, followed by the tires squealing and Cora laughing, leaving her in the dust.

James came up from behind, and offered her a ride.

"Told you that boy was nothing but trouble..." James Began, starting a conversation with Daisy, whom was a bit upset from the previous events. "I'm just looking forward to a peacefull ending to this year..."She said, as her dad's agency alarm went off.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to work today.." He moaned along with a sigh, because he knew Daisy wasn't happy about it at all. "Why? Its always Friday the Pull you out... Whats so scary about the Mushroom kingdom? I've been there... Once...." Daisy began, not as upset as she truly was.

"Look, Its The Princess's crowning ceremony, and I have to be there in case something happens." He continued, Pulling up to the school building, letting her out. Daisy just smirked, Gave him the secret shake, and A big hug. "Bye dad..."

"By Pal"

1212121212121212121212121212 *34 Minutes later*12121212121221212121

Princess Peach. Up, Practicing her Crowning ceremony, or at least getting ready to. She walked into a Ballroom, Perfect for the occasion. Flower petals on the floor, along with a wedding-ish typed surrounding. Her long, silk Pink dress glittered, and shimmered, throught the light, on which the sun shone upon.

"Ahh, Theres My little Princessa, Yes?" A Woman came out to say, rushing up to her, Holding her hands, embracing her into a hug.

"Hello Mother" She chirped, Happy to see the planner of the Mushroom tradition.

"Don't you look stunning! Only If your father was here with us now to witness this, amazing becoming of age!" She continued, Welling up with tears in her eyes. "Mother, dont worry. For I am Only 15. There will be no growing up for more than, eight months!" She finnished, with a truly bold smile. "Thats right. Who am I to say, When You choose or how you choose to rule! You will do just fine..." She continued, kissing her on the forehead.

Toadsworth, or the Presenter of the crown, Called her Up, Along with her mother who stood right by her side. "We are here today, to witness the coming of age, for a Beautiful Princess, Peachandera, In becomeing the New, Queen Of the Mushroom Kingdom. Do I have any objections?" He continued, Receaving a sword, which took the crown right out of his hands.

Peachandera looked forward, scared out of her mind, along with her mother, Sammanthia, who noticed the face, anywhere.

"Bowser"

"Dont you think, she is quite young to be queen?" He smirked, Getting closer,and Closer to the Princess herself. "You heard her say it, Didn't you?"

Peachandera Froze as her mother rushed her to the back, where she met up with General, Sarsa. "Thank you!" Her mother said, leaving her daughter behind, so she could take care of things withought the risk of Peachandera getting hurt. "Mom! Whats Happening!?!?" She yelled, only to here the reply from James. "Listen to me, and everything will be alright!" He continued, rushing her up the steps, while getting out his watch, and yelling, "PRINCESS PROTECTION PROGRAM CASE 245A!"


	2. When Two worlds Colide

Princess Peachandera gazed out the window of the Helicopter, Flying over some Island she had No Idea which. Her Dirty Dress, All Crumpled and slightly torn,got caught under the seats,  
as she Bit the tip of her glove, with a tear, about coming out of her eye.

She felt so horrible Just leaving her kingdom behind like that, Especially since her mother Was left behind as well. General Sarsa Instructed a landing, so she fastened her seatbelt.  
Watching the plane land from the inside, was much Nausiating. (If thats how you spell it)The shift of The direction starteled her a bit, as the plane came to a stop.

"Follow Me, Princess." James Instructed, Holding her hand, as she got of the Helicopter. She Couldn't Believe it. It was all island.... No, Secret lab... Until James Pushed over a leaf,  
which reaveale, two Meatal doors, which opened automaticly. Peachandera stepped inside, as General Sarsa instructed her to do. It was An Elevator. She didn't know where or what direction she was headed in, so she just solemly stood there, Listening to the grinding, and michanical noises, as it continued on its path. Suddenly, a flah of light, illuminated the elivator room as she turned to see a Telivison scran, covering the wall.

There was a woman On it, Whom had Red hair, And a difficult accent, but easy to understand. "What Is this place? Some kind of Prision??" Peachandera qestioned, looking at the face on the wall. "Not Prison, Protection." She Began, continuing.

"Princess Peachandera, Of the Mushroom kingdom, You are now under full Custody of the International Princess Protection Program. The PPP."

"I've never heard of it..." She replied, backing up a bit, blowing the fallen hair out her face. "No one ever hears of us..." The woman Replied, regaining her posture.

"How long will I be staying here?" Peachandera Continued, now knowing at least a piece of information. "Untill Stage Four."

"Stage Four?" She questioned,with a clear look of confusuin on her face."Whats stage one?"

"Extraction. Thats what brought you here." The screen Retorted, being fast at Brains."Stage two?" The young princess murmmered, getting a look of disaproval."Transition."

"Transition To what?" Peachandera Asked, watching the woman on the screen begin to giggle.  
"Come on inside, Ill Explain on the way..."

The Elevator suddenly opened, revealing a room, and the one woman she had been talking to over the T.V.

"Welcome to The PPP Headquarters. My Name is Sandra." Sandra begain, stepping down from the platform she was currently on. The Princess nodded,as she began to follow her.

"We are currently protecting 27 princesses who have been also threatened, just as you where."  
Sandra went to the big screen, with a video, of what seemed to be an indian princess, eating fruit, being fanned, and just enjoying herself. "General Sarsa Brought her here, Where she Is Now in protection." As she Flipped to a second Video, which showed the same girl, in the artic. "She's Freezing!" Peachander said, startled at the sight.

"Yes, But she's safe..." Sandra Continued, with a smirk as she lead The princess elswhere.

The room they entered was Huge, With Desighners, and Stylists. Pincesses, where sitting chairs,  
getting makeup on, fit for clothes, and even Hair cut.

"Where? Where are you sending me?" She questioned, Reaciving the awnser from sandra. "Not Yet, You must go through transformation."

"First Hair, Then Wardrobe!"

Peachandera continued to gaze at the other princesses, getting Re-made into something they wern't. The expressions wern't Negitave, which surprised her.

The Hair, which had Covered her Entire back, was about to be cut, as she sat in a chair, Eyes shut, Panting from Nervousness.

"STOP!" She yelped, As the barber set down her long strand of hair, along with the sicorss, he was about to use to cut her hair."I dont Know Any Of you Persons! I wish To speak to General Sarsa! I only trust Him!"

The Barber and Sandra exchanged glances, and she looked upon her assistant, who got right on the stood up, and begain to pace. Still in her robe, hair all down her back, biting her lower lip.

"Everything alright?" James Sarsa Questioned,entering the room. "Take me back to my country NOW!"  
Peachandera Insisted, as she stood strait, and kept her head upright. "I'm sorry Princess,  
but until Bowser flee's your kingdom, Im Afraid I cant."

"But You Must!" She continued, crossing her arms. "You will. As soon as the transformation is Complete, and You go to your assigned area."

"But, My Mother! I just Abandoned her! How Is she going to be safe?"

General Sarsa sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "As long as your here, she will be fine"

"Bowser wants you to contact her, so he'll know where to find you." He continued, as they sat on a bench, inside the room.  
"What if he finds me though?" She asked again. "He will Make you regret it, by putting you in jail."

"If you want to keep your kingdom, and your Mother safe, You'll stay here. Unditected..."

She sighed as she stood up and left the room with James. "You May Procced." She told the barber,  
whom put a smile on his face.

Strand by strand, He begain to cut, And snip, Her long Presious Golden Blonde hair, which she loved so dearly.

After a Few Moments, The Barber Turned Her around, Reavealing the New Peachandera, Who wore a Blue and white shirt, and A pair of Blue Capris.

"Ha! Marvelous! You Are No Longer Peachandera, You are From this day forward, Peach. And ordinary American Girl."

"Now?" Peach said, turning twards Sandra, Who walked alongside James. "Step Four. Relocation.."

Peach Sighed, as James put a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to Louisiana Peachy."

12121212121212121In Louisiana.121212121212121212121

Pulling into The driveway, General Sarsa, (James) Parked the jeep, as it came to a stop.  
Peach shuttered, as she heared the car door open, and slam shut.

"Welcome to youre new home. For the time being anyway." James said, leading her into the house.

Daisy wasn't soon after, coming home on the bus. "Here ya are sweetie," Her Driver Spoke, opening the door.  
"Thanks Helen." She replied, emerging from her seat, grabbing her heavy bookbag. "Looks like someones home early." She said as Daisy's expression went from Upset, To extreamly Happy.

"Bye Helen!" She said hapily as she ran off the bus."Dad?" She exclaimed, running inside the house, in search of her father.  
"Dad!" She aked again, still getting no reply, she decided to set her bag down in her room.  
She rushed in, dropped her bag, said "Hi" to Peach, and was about to leave when she turned around. "Wait, Who are you?"

"I'm Peachander- I mean Peach. MmHmmm! Peach!" Peach, finnished, forgetiing her new secret name. "You positive? Don't sound so shure..."  
"Yes. It Is Definatly Peach." She finished, Still sitting on the coushion by the windowsill.

Daisy, gave her a smirk as she continued. "So... What are you doing here?" She asked,  
as if it was completley obvious. "Oh, General Sarsa Gave me this room." She continued, as Daisy Played along and said, "Oh, He did Huh?"

"Yes, He has Been Quite lovley."

"Lovley?" Daisy questioned, but Peach didn't stop there. "The Suite is Much Much smaller than Ususal, But It will be Much Larger once we remove the extra bed."

"Its Not extra, Its mine" She Mumbled, followed by "Would you excuse me a moment?"

"Yes, You're excused." Peach replied. Daisy Rolled her eyes, as she ran outside, where she saw her dad, still working with the boat.

"Hiya Pal!" He said, hapily. "Don't you pal Me!" she replied. Peach Stood up, and Peired out the window.  
"Oh, Uh I take it you met Peach.." James continued. Dropping his glasses. "Yea, Who is she and why is she in MY room?"

"Directors orders"

"Wow. Ususaly Dads bring their daughters home a T shirt not a Person. An annoying one at that.."

"Look, Daisy, I have to do it... Its for my job... You In? Please?"

"Do I have any other option?" She laughed, giving her dad a hug, which he quickly picked her up with, as he spun her around.

Peach laughed a bit, as she noticed the fun the two where having. She though is was what normals did, but as soon as she saw Daisy walk back up, she quickly regained her posture, and sat strait. "So, You have made other sleeping arangements?" Peach began.

"Okay, The room I'snt yours... Its ours. I know that might be, a word not in your dictionary,  
but it means, I get half and you get half. So stay, on your half." Daisy finished, slamming the door, making Peach jump again.


	3. Meet Peach

Peach Sat down at the breakfast table, looking at her surroundings. It wasn't anything like Her Castle..

Daisy came from a room, Dressed in nothing to Flashy. Orange Hoodie and A regular pair of jeans, seemed to satisfy her needs…

"Good Morning!" Peach chirped, rather joyful than last nights events. "Hey…" Daisy replied, grabbing Plates from the cabinet, and setting them on the table.

"Hey" James Began, Patting Peach on the back, coming from his bedroom, Making her jump.

He Pulled out Bread, Peanut butter, Bananas, cereal, O.J., And any other typical breakfast treat.

"Help yourself.." He Choked, mouth full of Bread and Peanut butter.

Peach continusly watched the bad eating habbits of the two, as she noticed Daisy, chugging Milk, right from the carton.

"I-I'll Pass…" She said, just as the bus horn was hear, making Daisy Groan. "Shure you don't wanna ride Pal'?" James offered, Pourng cereal.

"No, Im Good…. Commin'?" She nodded to Her dad, then Peach. "Where?" She simply replied, sitting , not even cautious..

"School…. You're sixteen you go to school…" Daisy Said, Acting as if Peach was Stupid, Or Retarded.

"School….. Okay…." She murmered, getting up from her seat following Daisy to the bus.

"Good Mornin' Honey." Helen Greeted. "Hi Helen." She said with a smile on her face as she reached the top of the stairs. "Well, Lookie here!" Helen continued, pointing out the other girl, hopping on the bus aswell.

"Oh, That's Just My cousin…" Daisy replied, walking to her usual seat.

"I am Peach…" She said, Nodding her head.

"Well, I am Late. So take a seat honey."

She sighed as she galloped up the bus steps, and found a seat, all alone, across from Daisy.

121212121212121212121

Pounching down the steps, Peach quickly Followed..

"What Must We do Now?"

Daisy Sighed as she looked twards the Building. "Well, They Already Know you're coming, So I think we just Need to grab a schedule…"

"Perfect!" Peach smiled, Having this be the Main thing she was farmiliar with. "Uhm…. Okay… Heres the table for schedules." Dasiy said, slowly pointing to a table she had noticed outside.

"Wh-what is… This?" Peach Pointed out. Daisy Moaned, realizing they had the same classes. She was in sector four, and now Peach would be with her all the time. "That's Italian Class… Kinda' A mix of History and Language…"

She simply nodded as Diasy murmered, "Follow me…"

12121212121

Peach walked into the classroom, followed by Daisy, whom rushed to the back.

"Uhm, Excuse Me, But Id' like to sit here.." Peach Stated, standing in front of a Brian, Whom quickly moved from his spot in the front to the back.

One of his friends slapped him on the way back. "What? She's Hot!" He Mummbled, Making Daisy Scowl, from across the room.

"Buon giorno classe!" The Taeacher, Miss Maria Annouced, as she came in. (Good Morinig Class!)

Peach, Knowing A bit of Italian, took this as an opurtunity.

"Hello Miss Maria. Come ~e stata la giornata?" (Hello Miss Maria, How was your Day?)

"Well, Well , well, Don't we have Smart one?" She laughed as she continued.

"ammenda. Molto bene. Posso chiedere come la giornata ~e stata finora?" (Fine. Quite Fine. May I ask How your day has been so far?"

Peach Smiled with a small giggle and replied,

"Bene! II mio cungio Daisy Sarsa mi ha indicato intorno abbastanza bene questo gonfaire mattina. Hopfully posso rendere adeguamento, e mi si inseriscono in solo belle! Oh, e il mio nome ~e Peach…"

(Great! My cousin Daisy Sarsa Has shown me around quite well this swell morning. Hopfully I can Make ajustmens, and I will Fit in just Fine! Oh, and My name is Peach.)

The teacher, Not fully understanding every word she said and just nodded. Daist Hid her face behind a book. Average day? NO WAY!


	4. The Boys Are Here!

_**Hey! Back! Here's where the story Becomes A bit different... Mkay? So enjoy!**_

"If We make it Back... We will be just in time for Home Ec!" Luigi yellped, figuring out a scedual that would work for the two. Mario, solemly chuckled, putting his books from his Bookbag, into his locker.

"Mhm... Yea Luigi.. And You just suddenly figured this all out in your head?" He Began, looking over his shoulder, noticing his brother, leaning against the few lockers next to his.

"Well, Its not that Hard bro.. The times are listed.... You sound so surprised..." Luigi finnished, turning around, opening his locker, Two away from Mario's.

"You Know whats surprising? That New girl in Italian class today! Thats A girl I could Get to know!" He Laughed, Digging in further into his Locker, which just seemed endless from his perspective.

"Your Sick Mario..." Luigi finnished, growing a scowl. "Not like that Perv." Mario Finnished, throwing some scrap paper in the garbage. "Sorry, but I dont have a clue what you mean, when you start going girl crazy on me like that, I dont have a clue.."

"Thats not the only time.." Mario mummbled, not getting attention of Luigi.

Mario Suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his Head. "Ow! Watch where you're goin-g...." Mario shouted, turning around, noticing A blonde girl, with her Books scattered all across the floor. "L-Lemmie help you with that.." He stuttered again, Knealing down, picking up her History book, along with the scedule that fell out from the book itself.

"Hey, You have Science Lab next? Me Too!" Mario Eclaimed, Standing up looking at both Luigi and Peach after handing Peach her books.

She Giggled a bit with a smile as she stared into his eyes, making Daisy gag in disgust. Luigi Noticed this and nodded his thoughts along with hers... He though this was jsut as messed up as she did.

The Group reached the science room, with teacher, Mr. pacing, cheaking people one by one off on the list.

"Ah ha! Heres that new girl Iv'e heard so much about! Putting some spice in Italian class I see Eh?" Gadd greated, Shaking her hand.

Peach Put on a fake smile. "Yes. My Name is Peach."

"Aha! Wonderfull Name!"

Daisy Lured off away from the small get together group, not wanting to be center of attention. Luigi followed her, sitting down next to her. She knew about the Mario Brothers. They Where Nice. Quite Nice. Always giving someone pencils during tests if they didn't have one, covering for friends... Same same. Its a long list of good deeds she just couldnt finish. But She wasn't completly friends with them... Yea, Mario was Popular. Luigi... Not so popular, but his heart was in the right spot. She respected him for that. Brian was probaby more... "Popular" Than Mario, But Daisy thought Mario Just got his Popularity because he was Cute. Well, She didnt think so... At least all the time.

Class got started, Along with the day. "Lets go Karma..." Daisy began, flipping open her book.


End file.
